Reflections
by Snowglow17
Summary: One-shot, thoughts after the Clone Wars movie, before leaving Tattooine. Better summary in the story. Please R&R!


_**Author's Note: **__This is my first fan fiction story, please R&R! _

_**Summary: **__Takes place at the end of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Movie). Anakin and Ahsoka reflect on the mission, and their new partnership as Master and Apprentice. _

_Jabba's Palace: Tattooine._

Anakin had never felt more relieved to see a Republic Gunship. Finally, this almost suicide mission was over with, and he could get off this forsaken ball of sand and dust.

_This is definitely the last time I am EVER coming back to this planet, _Anakin thought. And he meant it, too. He would rather cut off his other arm with his own light saber than return to Tattooine ever again. _Jabba better keep a close eye on that kid. If Rotta gets snatched up again, he can re-hire Ventress and Dooku to "rescue" him. _He turned around to see Ahsoka waving goodbye to Rotta. How she had become so attached to, even fond of the slug, Anakin would never know. But it was just as well, maybe. After all, she was the one who really saved Rotta. While Anakin was facing off against Dooku, she held back three Magnaguards. Anakin had faced off against Dooku twice now, and he still couldn't get the upper hand. But Ahsoka had never really been in one-on-one combat before, and that includes duel-technique training at the Temple. How had a padawan at age 14 been able to fend off _and_ defeat General Grevious's bodyguards single-handedly? He realized at that moment that there was still a lot he had yet to learn, and Ahsoka would probably be the one to teach it all to him. _She'll probably end up teaching me more than Obi-Wan, Yoda, and the Council put together. _

She walked up to him, not with her usual light-footed bounce. She was actually a little… sluggish. Her smile had quickly faded to a look of exhaustion. Anakin also noted that underneath the light brown tint of sand that caked her attire and skin, there were more dark shades. Blues and some purples that lined the sides of her ribs and sides of her arms. She was bruised, and not lightly.

"Looks like you took quite a beating there, snips. You hurting at all?"

She looked up, trying to pry her eyes open to keep eye-contact.

"Just a little. I took a tumble with Rotta down one of the dunes. I'm fine sky-guy, don't worry about me."

He knew she was lying. The look in her eyes said it all. Anakin had seen enough injuries among clones during the course of this war, and he knew when soldiers were just trying to look strong for their General. He suspected she may have had a few bruised ribs, maybe even a fractured one. Carrying Rotta on her back probably added to her woes. Hutts are just tough masses of muscle. They don't provide soft landings. Rotta probably didn't even have a scratch to show for any of it.

"Well, just to be on the safe side, I want you to get checked by a medic once we're back onboard the cruiser. Got it?"

He expected her to object in protest, insisting that he was just treating her like a Youngling once again. Instead, she just nodded her head. He motioned for her to make her way back to the gunship.

"I need to have a word with Master Kenobi and Master Yoda. I'll be there in a few minutes. Go and get some rest, you've earned it."

She smiled a sleepy smile, and obliged. He watched her disappear into the open hatch.

Ahsoka stepped into the dark transport, ready to pass out. She sat along the hull as Artoo rolled in next to her. She patted his dome, and he whistled what sounded like the equivalent of a human sigh of relief.

"I hear you, Artooie. This wasn't exactly how I pictured my first day as a Padawan. I'll be glad when we get back to the Temple." Artoo beeped in agreement. _But there's going to be more days like this, I can feel it. Just thinking about it is making me hurt worse than I already do. _Ahsoka gave a small groan, and allowed herself to lay down on the length of the hull seating. It was about 8ft long, enough for about 12 troopers each. She was a little over 5ft tall, so she had more than enough room to stretch her legs. She had to lay flat on her back, though. Her sides and her abdomen hurt enough to make her cringe when she took deep breaths. _Seeing a medic is probably a very good idea. _That was probably the first decision her new Master had made today that she had no desire or will to debate. He had made some reckless choices today, but every decision and move he made had kept them both alive. Maybe it was just her up-bringing in the Temple that led her to being so shocked at first with his recklessness. She had been taught to follow the Jedi code by the book. She had been taught there was a right and wrong way to do things. But Anakin wasn't afraid to bend the rules. And he didn't seem to care if the Jedi council disapproved of if he did or not. He had attachments, she could sense it. She couldn't sense the specifics, but enough to know that he was harboring feelings Jedi are taught to suppress, even forget entirely.

At the same time, Ahsoka felt a rush of pride sweep over her. She just embarked on her first mission ever. Better still, she had just _survived _her first mission, with The Chosen One. Ahsoka was only six years younger than Anakin, and she remembered being a Youngling and hearing the talk of this "impatient" and "ambitious" Padawan named Anakin Skywalker. The Master's talked of him being the Chosen One, of his amazingly strong connection to the force, the prophecy, and how he was the only hope for the Jedi. She never once imagined she'd be chosen as his Padawan. _Why did Master Yoda choose me? What's so special about me? There are so many far more skilled students at the Temple. I almost got him killed on Teth, I'm pretty sure that would be enough reason for him not to want me as his student. _But he did want her. He kept her, he didn't send her back. And even more than that, he _trusted _her. She was afraid when she was on her way to Jabba's palace by herself, but she'd never let him see it. She could've gotten herself and Rotta killed. He knew it, too. But he put his trust in her, and her abilities. And in turn, she trusted him, too. Ahsoka had dreamed of becoming a padawan someday, and then becoming a Jedi Knight. She knew that it would be a long, hard road. But she was glad she had Anakin to guide her. _I won't let you down, Master. I promise. _She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

Master Yoda stepped forward past Obi-Wan and Captain Rex as Anakin approached.

"Complete, your mission is. Done well you have, young Skywalker." Anakin bowed, trying his best to hide the grin of satisfaction he wanted to show at that moment. Finally, some genuine praise from a Jedi Master. It had taken his 11 years and one personal boundary-pushing mission to finally feel a small measure of gratitude for all he did. Still, it couldn't compensate for losing all but five of his men in Torrent Company.

"Thank you, master Yoda."

Master Yoda nodded, and made his way towards the second gunship landing at the platform. Anakin watched as the elder Jedi master took off with the last of Torrent Company, well on their way back to the cruiser. Anakin let out a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've finished the final arrangements with Jabba. We can begin moving our troops through the space-lanes tomorrow."

"Good" Anakin said "The sooner the better."

"Anakin, this mission wasn't in-vain. I know it was hard for you, but you've just helped us gain a huge advantage in this war". Anakin tried his best to suppress a sarcastic laugh. _You don't know, Obi-wan. You don't know. _But, he just nodded instead. They began making their way back toward their cruiser with Captain Rex following behind them. When they entered the dark hull, Anakin caught sight of Ahsoka, fast asleep. Artoo stood by her side. He whistled low, and bleeped in a cautious manner, as if he was telling them all to keep their voices down. Anakin patted his dome. "Don't worry Artoo, we'll keep as quiet as possible". Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex sat down on the hull seating opposite of Ahsoka.

"I'll wake her when we get back to the cruiser" Anakin whispered. Obi-Wan and Rex nodded. They rested their heads against the deck-head behind them, as if to catch a little sleep themselves. Anakin watched Ahsoka sleeping, seeing her at rest for the first time all day. Seeing her at a peace he would probably never find for himself.

**Hope you enjoyed my story! Please R&R!**


End file.
